


polaris

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys in love :'), draco being annoying, which is just draco beong draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: a bonus lil something i wrote for the song prompt: Budapest by George Ezra
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	polaris

"We're going to Snæfellsjökull. It's this glacier in Iceland. Beautiful mountains around it, like something from a dream."

It's late, far too late for Draco to still be here, yet here he is. They've never known moderation, Draco and Harry, not when it's the two of them. It's probably too late to change that now, he thinks.

Draco keeps his eyes on the stars, constellations battling the unnatural glow of streetlights. "Sounds like fun," he hums.

Next to him, Harry huffs.

Draco smiles. He knows what Harry's doing, and Harry knows he knows. But he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if he wasn't making life at least a little bit difficult for Harry Potter.

Harry switches positions so that he's on his stomach, elbows propping him up, and looks down into Draco's face. Draco shifts his eyes from where they were tracing their way along Ursa Major all the way to Polaris, and looks Harry in the eyes, a lazy quirk to his eyebrow that he knows Harry will take as the challenge it is.

Harry huffs again, rolling his eyes, although the grin he can't keep off his face gives him away. "Fine, you insufferable git, I'll ask. Will you come to Iceland with me and my friends?"

Draco lets the smug grin overtake his face. "Well, I could do without the friends, but I suppose I can suffer through it," he drawls.

Harry laughs properly now, a loud starburst of joy against the monotonous ambience of the city. He shoves at Draco's shoulder and let's himself fall, none too gently, onto Draco's chest. "Absolutely insufferable," he murmurs.

"And yet you keep me around," Draco can't help but point out, wrapping his arms around Harry instinctively, one hand going straight to Harry's hair.

Harry twists and props his chin on Draco's sternum. "And yet I keep you around," he echoes, a private smile on his lips.

Draco swears, right at that moment, Harry's eyes shine brighter than Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
